


Where do broke hearts go?

by Dreamer_for_free



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I love cliffhangers, M/M, Mentions of Self-Harming, Minor Character Death, larry stylinson main couple, mild smut will appear if requested, secondary couples can be changed if requested before they appear on the story, stanxlouis past relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:50:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6785905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer_for_free/pseuds/Dreamer_for_free
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson is living one of the toughest moments of live: the boy who loves, his love Stan, has dumped him. He feels like his heart is breaking, like literally. When he wakes up he founds himself in a strange place where the hearts of people who once decided to love without limits are meant to be mended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Broken heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to say that English is not my first language so there are going to be some mistakes, i'll be more than pleased to correct it if you find some and tell me. Hope you like it :)

He didn't know what to do or where to go.

He was walking. Lost, hidden as an evasive shadow that nobody sees because, also, it feels transparent. Streets were being filled by people who indifferently, as any other Friday night, went one way or another. It hurt him to look at those people.

It also hurt to breathe, to feel.

The whole world seemed unconnected of him. It seemed to be making fun of his loneliness, his inner tears, his mental pain, so invisible however so powerful.

He suddenly stopped.

Only because the crowd that surrounded him stopped too.

He raised his head and saw the traffic light. The proximity with people and especially their voices, blew his mind more. It was as listening to ten radios at the same time. Beside him, a couple was laughing loudly. The girl was leaning back her head slightly, showing her beautiful and perfect smile, and he embraced her by the waist, like stopping her to fall because of her own laugh. Her laugh was honest, infectious. On the other side, another couple on their thirties was arguing about the restaurant they would go to dinner. The woman preferred Chinese food, and him, Italian food. The alternative was a Mexican restaurant, the decision concluded with an agreement which seemed to make both of them content and comfortable. They exchanged a sweet look and a smooth smile, while they squeezed their hands a bit more. In front of him, two other people were having a conversation, indiscernible.

He knew that if he turned his head, he would see more and more couples.

Couples.

He seemed to be the only one lonely.

The world was walking in pairs because the ones that were alone were invisible, fading or hidden at home.

He wanted to start running, cross the street while it was still red, challenging the world.

When the traffic light was green and the cars stopped, the crowd started to move.

He walked.

The worst was the pound on his head.

The echo.

The conversation that he had recently had with Stan was fresh in his mind.

-I'm sorry. I didn't think... But it's better, before it gets more complicated. Now we're okay, right? What I'm trying to say is... Well you've understood me.

Louis asked him:

-Why?

And him, not daring to look at his eyes answered:

-It happened. This was just a crush. You know a mix of testosterone and adrenaline, whatever. I guess it hit us stronger than normal and that's why...

-You said that you loved me.

At this point Louis had to fight to keep the tears from falling. So he insisted.

-It was a lie?

-No, it was not, but...

-You said it.

After a long silence, Stan repeated him the same:

-I'm sorry.

He was sorry. What he was sorry for? That he said he loved him? That he had spent a lot of days to win over his heart, his trust, and to make Louis fall for him? To broke up with him when Louis thought they have passed the first barriers of love? For drag him down?

Stan, his Stan, the person who he had revealed his dreams, all his hopes, his own life...

He suddenly told him that everything have finished.

That he was sorry.

And goodbye.

He has never been in love before. Stan was the first. It was also his first rejection.

It was destroying him.

His lost steps drew him far from people.

He looked for a dark alley, less crowded, and when he found it he tried to remain steady. He had a fragile balance, but he continued walking. He didn't even know where he was. He was afraid of getting lost. But he was more afraid of going home, alone. His parents had gone to spend the weekend to the beach; they won't come back till Sunday night. He had convinced them to let him stay at home. No problem. Seventeen years old meant something. They trusted him.

And he has lost the trust in the entire universe.

He ran into three young girls, more o less of his age, one maybe was older. He didn't even look at them, it was just a reflex. They started to whisper and immediately after, the giggling followed. He was handsome. People usually told him that. A natural beauty: thin but beautiful lips, incredibly blue eyes, harmonic hair, soft and tan skin, proportioned and curvy body and all of that sweetness surrounding him...

-You are so sweet...

Stan has told him after their first kiss.

While he closed his eyes and time stopped between two seconds.

He understood that the wound was opening more and more, that everything was too recent and that the worse had yet to come, and that scared him more. An hour before he was happy. And suddenly, the past seemed too far, he was living in a bitter present and his future was uncertain. Fear turned to panic, panic to madness and madness to distress.

He wanted to cry but he couldn't.

Something inside him was blocking him.

He supported himself with a wall. Pain was increasing, dizziness, the buzzing in his ears and the crazy dance of everything nearby too. The world became unsteady. It was moving.

And he was breaking.

That was the word: break.

He noticed it in his chest.

He could hear the creak, feel the cracks were getting bigger, sense how the walls and muscles of his heart were breaking.

He put a hand on his chest.

He couldn't breath.

-It's...not...possible...- he groaned.

But it was. It wasn't just a sensation. He was feeling how his heart was breaking.

Literally.

He couldn't see anyone anymore in the streets. He couldn't see anyone to help him. His hand twitched on the wall while the pain was like climbing through his nervous system until it reached and controlled his brain.

His vision became fuzzy.

And he felt stupid.

He didn't want to die. He wanted to live.

And his heart was breaking.

Because of love.

He heard a distant thunder, an interior 'crack'.

The last thing he was aware of was the way the darkness surrounded him. A fluffy, delicate blackness, as a soft quicksand that completely engulfed him


	2. Without the beat of a heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it :)

The light.

First it was brightness; then a strong light; finally, he knew for sure that the light was surrounding him and if he opened his eyes, he would be blinded by that light.

But if there was a light, that only meant one thing: he was dead.

He read about it somewhere. People who went throw a coma, before reviving or dying, saw a light. If they walked to one direction, to life, they got back to pain, to consciousness, and they woke up. If they walk to the other direction, painless, they turn down life, they give up and die. As he couldn't feel any more the pain in his chest, he guessed that his decision was to die.

Rage stormed through his body.

Die for love was beautiful, quite romantic; but very useless for the one who dies; especially if the other person, the cause of all, was going to live happily.

With a new lover.

Rage turned to fury.

Stan didn't broke up with him for any of the excuses that were said, not because "the need of space" or "too young to get attached". Neither it was to "reflect" or "to be more concentrated in studies", my favourite one was "better now, because later it will be worse". The real reason was another.

Eleanor.

His friend.

Everything have been different between Stan and him since Eleanor started to hang out with them, to show up at their dates unexpectedly, and being friendlier and more extroverted than she really was.

¡How blind has he been!

First, when Stan commented how fantastic his friend was. Later he didn't say anything about her. All of that indifference was suspicious...

He didn't have any proof, but he knew for sure that the reason of their break up was her.

Now, to top it all, he was dying and they could go ahead with their relationship, except of little moments of regret.

-He's regaining consciousness.

-It seems that way.

-He's recovering.

What kind of death was that one? Why can he hear voices?

They were at the other side, like the light.

So if he opened his eyelids...

-Come on, it's over now.

Someone was caressing his forehead.

-Come on Louis!

No, he wasn't dead.

He didn't feel pain, but he wasn't dead.

And if the world was moving, meant that he was in a car.

An ambulance.

He could hear the strident siren.

He tested himself. His heart wasn't aching; neither his chest, he could breathe with normality. He moaned.

One of the voices whispered:

-Sshh...!

And the other one:

-Don't worry, you'll be fine.

He will be fine, that meant that there was something wrong that needed to be "fixed".

He opened his eyes abruptly. He closed them as there was too much light. He tried again two or three seconds later, slowly, getting used to the brightness. The place was white, pure, and he was definitely in an ambulance. Both people were sitting at his left; a man in his thirties and a woman in his twenties. The one caressing him was the woman.

-Hey, very good- whispered the man without emphasis.

-How do you feel? - The woman asked.

How did he feel? Good question, he tried to decipher what was his state.

-Tired- He said.

-That's logical- The man nodded.

-Sleepy- He detailed his diagnose.

-Of course- She briefly smiled.

-What happ...?

-Don't worry- the man interrupted-. We're getting there.

-The important thing is that you have reacted quickly and well- concluded the woman.

An ambulance. A hospital. They will call his parents and give them a heart attack. Then they will ask a lot of questions. They didn't know that the last weeks...

Stan has been as the first snowfall of winter. No, better than that. As the first day of spring that makes the coldness go.

He shuddered when he remembered the sharp pain in his chest.

While his heart was breaking.

His heart!

He put a hand on his chest. At the same time the ambulance slowed down and turned the siren off, as they were reaching their destination. That's why the man and the woman didn't notice his movement. One was talking with the driver; and the other opened the back doors.

Then despite Louis swear his heart wasn't beating, he fall asleep again.

Or that's why he believed.

Maybe he was in another coma.


	3. The Residence of Broken Hearts

The sensation wasn't the same.

There wasn't light, neither hesitation, nor fear. There wasn't anything.

He only opened his eyes.

Woken up by silence.

The room was as white as the ambulance, but it didn't move; everything was very quiet, there were only three empty walls, a window with the blinds closed, a table in a corner and two chairs in both sides.

He moved his head to the right and to the left, then finally he looked to the roof.

The door, from the bathroom or maybe the wardrobe, was at his right as there was a little bedside table, where a glass of water and his bracelets were. At his left there was a dropper that was directly connected to his arm. Everything was plain white, except for the strange liquid on the dropper.

He always thought that the intravenous was colourless.

But that one was...green?

-Hello?

He didn't get an answer. He neither has spoken too loud. He didn't know what his state was. He didn't understand anything that was happening. But, he remembered the bitter goodbye of Stan, the bewilderment, his aimless walk, that strange pain in the chest, the break in his heart, the unconsciousness, the ambulance...

He was in a hospital, in a grave state.

A heart attack with seventeen years old.

Moreover, caused by a stupid who loved...

He fell in love.

-Hello- He shouted.

The same silence.

The bag of intravenous had something written on the side. He tried to read it but he had to reincorporate a bit. He failed so he tried doing something much more simple, he tried to reach it with his hand.

"Hope-solution"

Strange brand name.

He was going to shout for the third time louder when he heard a sound at his right, the door was opening, and then it closed. Footsteps sounds. He counted three footsteps. By the door he previously imagined to be a wardrobe appeared a chubby nurse. She was wearing a white pearl uniform. In the tag of her right pocket he read a name: Anastasia.

She seemed happy to see him awake.

-Good, good, good!- he sang happily- That's the spirit!

The nurse check his pulse.

What pulse was she checking when he couldn't feel his own heartbeat?

-Excuse me, where am I?- he reacted starting to be scared.

-Don't worry- Anastasia was occupied with the pulse- I'll go to find the doctor and he will explain everything to you.

-No, please tell me-

-I'm not allowed, the doctor will be mad at me.

-But, what's wrong with me?

-Nothing that can't be repaired with patience, rest and hope.-

Louis looked to the intravenous liquid.

-I'm going to die?

-God, no!- the nurse laughed- What a crazy idea! If you had wanted to die we couldn't have got on time, if you are here it's because you want to live. In the last moment you felt rage, you didn't pass out. Rage is energy, and energy is life.

Anastasia finished her short check out. And started to exit the room.

-Wait...- he stopped her.

He didn't know where to start and what to ask.

He felt dizzy, weak and exhausted.

-Don't worry, come on, the doctor will be here in a minute.- the nurse said sweetly.

-Why this liquid is green?

-Hope is green- the woman said as he should have known.

Louis started to feel sick.

-Where...am I?

The nurse Anastasia looked at him as he have grown a second head, he felt more confused and started to question if he went crazy. But what she answered confused him completely.

-Where you are? Obviously, In the Residence of Broken Hearts.

He tried for a minute not to freak out.

So he confused himself more, he repeated himself that if he doesn't end insane, his parents will definitely kill him.

His heart stopped beating.

He felt how it was breaking in his chest.

And now he was in a residence of...broken hearts?

-Ah!- He grab his hair frustrated.

He heart the door opening a second time. The footsteps sounded different, more energetic. Shoes instead of comfortable nurse moccasin. He saw a man entering the room. Red haired, incipient beard and bright eyes. He wasn't wearing any tag.

It wasn't necessary.

-Hello, hello, hello!- he greeted- How are you?

Nurse Anastasia have said "good, good, good" and him "hello, hello, hello".

He was impressed for such a cosy welcome.

-I'm doctor Sheeran, Ed Sheeran.

-I'm...

-Louis William Tomlinson, I know.

-What happened to me?- his eyes started watering.

-Nothing that we can't fix. - The doctor sat beside him, in the bed- Hey, I don't want to see any tears, every tear that is dropped is time lost. If you are here is because in the last moment you shouted with all of your strength.

-I didn't shout.

-Yes, you did- he nodded slowly- Conscious or unconsciously you opened a door to your own future.

-I don't understand anything- Tears started to fell.

-It's normal. First moments here always are...disconcerting.

-What kind of place is this?

-The Residence of Broken Hearts.

The nurse said the same...

-A residence with that name doesn't exist.

-You are in one.

-But, why?

-Geez, because your heart broke.

-Don't laugh at me.

-I'm not laughing at you. Do you feel it?- Ed put his hand on Louis chest.

-N-no- Louis stuttered.

-It's because it's broken, now we have to fix it.

-Is this a joke?

-No.

-Is there a camera hidden in the room?

-No.

-Then I'm dreaming.- He closed his eyes to go with the flow.

-Louis- the man did a long pause, until he opened his eyes again- life is a dream, this is not. This is real. It is happening here.- He pointed his head.

-If it's happening here then it's not real

-Quite the opposite, everything that happens there- repeated pointing to Louis forehead- is the most real part of life, everyone has his own universe.

-Am I imagining this?

-Whatever you want to call it.

-If I pinch myself I'll wake up.

-Try it.

He hurt himself. He felt the pinch. That disorientated him more than anything.

The doctor was talking about life, but he was telling that everything was in his head.

-Have I died?

-Quite the opposite.

-I don't understand anything.

-You can't understand it yet, but you will. All of you feel the same at the start. You need rest, when a heart brakes... Out of all of life experiences this is the toughest, the worst, at your age, for the first time, the first love.

-I don't want to talk about the first love.

-You need to start trusting me. When you do it, you'll start trusting in yourself better.

-Why I'd trust you?

-Because I'm your doctor.

-And what will you do? Do a surgery, put me another heart?

-I'll just try that you like yourself again.

-I love myself!-he shouted exasperated

-That's not true, you've been hurt and you broke your heart. That doesn't let us love ourselves.

-Everyone gets hurt by love.

-But you throw yourself at it, and knowing it.

-That's not true...-Tears were falling freely now.

-You need some rest. You'll like this place. Tomorrow you'll see things differently. You will understand a lot of things.

-How long?

-Until you recover.

-My parents...

-Don't worry. They don't know anything, and they won't. Here clocks doesn't exist, time doesn't count. A heart can't be fixed only with time, at least not at your age. All you need is patience, hope, peace, reflection and courage.

-Courage?

-To live life.

That fear previous to his heartbreak.

The last words of the doctor calmed him. He started to feel that his eyes were closing.

Maybe it was what he needed the most.

-Trust me, but most importantly, trust you.

Trust himself.

How?

-The answer it's only here.

It was the last thing he felt.

The hand of the man in his chest.

Like a caress.

Then he fell asleep.


	4. Where the hell I am?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it :)

It was the third time he woke up.

Third time he opened his eyes after passing out.

First, the ambulance. Later, the room at the hospital or residence or whatever the name is. Now, again in the room, with the light of a beautiful sunrise that go through the window.

How could he sleep with so much light?

The strange intravenous was gone. He didn't have a mark on his wrist or the bandage that was used to hold it against his skin.

Louis sat up.

He felt good, so much that he wanted to run. He didn't do it just in case. Bit by bit memories came back to his mind. Stan's goodbye, his kind of depression, the way he felt like drowning, the pain in his chest...

He placed a hand on his chest.

He shivered when he noticed that his heart still didn't beat.

The nonsense...was being prolonged.

-Because, of course it's nonsense, obviously- he said out loud.

He looked at the bedside table, his bracelets and his watch were there. He was scared to look what time was. That doctor, Ed, told him that time didn't existed there.

Another nonsense.

But if that was true, he didn't had to call his parents, neither have any worries, because he suddenly felt good, in peace, calm, as if the world was too far and doesn't deserve a try to return there.

His watch wasn't working.

The day and the hour were exactly the same when his heart broke.

He sighed loudly and sat completely still. He liked to feel cold in his feet. He felt alive. Louis walked to the window and looked through.

He saw something completely unexpected, nonetheless, breathtaking.

-Where the hell I am?

There wasn't a city, there were leafy trees, a small hill could be seen at the distance and covering the ground an extensive cloak of grass. If any view could be defined as idyllic was the one that he was looking at the moment. It provided a calm sensation that seemed any problems proof.

As all the Stans in the world were very far away.

That garden wasn't empty. More o less 25 people were walking alone, talking to each other, playing or reading. He looked closer and discovered that any of them mustn't be older than thirty. Most of them were teenagers, girls and boys. There were only two or three kids. Only doctors and nurses were on their thirties or older. He located one or two of them wearing a white gown. The patients were wearing or they're own clothes or a strange green pyjama.

Like the one he was wearing.

He went to the door, before he reached the door he saw a little bathroom. It was pretty equipped: soap, towels, tooth brush, tooth paste, a comb... Everything needed to not look like a morning monster. He quit having a shower, first he wanted to talk to someone, anyone. When he exited the bathroom he saw his clothes perfectly hanging in a small wardrobe. The same clothes that he was wearing when he arrived here, were there. He could have dressed but he decided to wait.

He exited the room and he was in a large corridor with a lot of doors, similar to his. The one he slept in had the number 79.

He didn't saw anyone so once again hesitate on going on.

Finally he decided to leave the room.

He turned to the left because it seemed that to the right the corridor ended. The first person he saw was a nurse and she said happily "Good morning!"

He greated her and kept walking. He didn't saw anyone until he reached the first floor. There was a nurse behind a counter. She was different from the nurse he saw yesterday. He approached her and he waited for her to notice his presence.

For a moment, Louis thought if time really didn't exist there, how could he think in a "yesterday".

-Hi, you are the new one.

-Yep.

-We let you sleep. The first step to recover is to rest. Are you hungry?

He discovered that in that moment he was starving.

He nodded.

-I'll ask for a breakfast for you, don't worry. Will you eat it in your bedroom or in the canteen?

-I don't know.

-Well is your first day, it's normal that you feel a bit weird. Better eat it in your room, then talk to a doctor and you could wander freely.

-Ok.

The nurse pulsed a button.

-Is there any phone?- Louis asked.

-Phone? No, for what?

-To call.

-Who?

-My parents.

-Nobody knows that you are here, except you. So there is no possible communication with the outside.

The outside.

He gave up. He would go find a doctor and talk to them. Or everyone there was crazy, or he was crazy, or...

What?

Was he really in the Residence of Broken Hearts, with his heart completely broken by Stan's goodbye, ready to try and fix his own heart?

He was going to his room again, lost in his own thoughts.

-Hi, you are the new one, aren't you?

He turned his head and looked to the person who asked that question.

He was a boy more o less of his age, maybe younger. Pale skin, small, plump lips, extremely thin frame... He was wearing the same pyjama as his.

-Yes- Louis answered.

-What's your name? I'm Niall!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Niall on scene!! Are you guys liking it? LAST CHANCE TO SUGGEST NIALL'S PARTNER!!! Leave your opinion on the comments :)


	5. Niall

Breakfast was pretty good, abundant and mouth-watering.

While he was eating, sitting on bed, Niall was looking at him with those special and transparent eyes. He had eyes of a man stuck in the borderline, of a kid at the edge of a precipice. Louis noticed his curiosity.

-With you we're even- He suddenly stated.

-I don't understand.

-Now there's the same number of girls and boys.

-Here?

-Aha- Niall nodded.

-What's that mean?

-That there's the same number of broken hearts between us and them- he said as it was obvious- It is said that there were more girls before but now times have changed as you can see, girls can also be cruel, and there are more gay couples...

-I don't understand anything that is happening- Louis admitted.

-Is something that you have to get used to- he shrugged his shoulders- In the start all seems... really weird.

-It is more than weird, don't you think?

-It depends, has your anxiety disappeared?

-Yes.

-Fear, emptiness, everything?

-Well, yes but...

-This is paradise, kind of...- He stretched his arms as much as he reached- This protects us. We would be insane without this immunity, because there's no pain comparable with one produced by a broken heart.- Niall looked at him with fondness- Have you ever felt like this?

-No- Louis accepted.

-I first thought that I couldn't resist, that I was going to die of suffering- he sighed- I guess it was because my situation was a bit different.

-How?

-My boyfriend didn't broke up with me, he died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the chapter is horrible and very short but I promise the next chapter will be published very soon.
> 
> Hope you liked it.


	6. Niall and Josh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! It turned out to be a bit more darker that I expected but it is necessary to understand Niall's situation. I'll try and make Niall more himself in the next ones. Hope you like it :)

-My boyfriend didn't broke up with me, he died.

Louis nearly choked with his food.  
-We were in a car- Niall continued with his eyes glued to the floor.-It wasn't even dark outside, It was a Sunday morning. Josh was driving slowly, we were singing, laughing. We were going to a friend's house in the mountain. We stopped in a red light, but the car behind us didn't saw that, or ignored it... He hit us, pushing us to the middle of the road. Another car was coming in the other way at a high speed- He shuddered at the memory- You can imagine the rest...  
\- He died?  
\- In my arms, looking me at the eyes, knowing that it was his end, he made me promise I was going to be happy.  
-Oh God... Niall, I'm sorry.  
-You know, I didn't even had a bruise. Doctors told me that it was a miracle, but... to me it seemed so unfair... So cruel... Maybe if both of us died...  
-Maybe there's a reason why you are alive- Louis quickly added.  
-That's what Dr. Sheeran insists in, that if I'm alive it's for a reason, and that I have to discover why, for me and for Josh.- He suddenly got lost in his own silence. After a couple of seconds passed he whispered: You know how hard it must be, knowing that your life is ending, without warning having to give up everything and to have a last lucid moment to say to the person who you love to be happy, to don't give up love, to live?  
Louis was feeling sick.  
After some seconds of silence he asked: -How are you feeling now?  
-Much better- Niall admitted with a smile- I'm getting over it.  
-That's impossible to get over.  
-Well since I'm here...  
-How long have you been here?  
-I honestly don't know. Days pass, there's a sunrise and a sunset... but it is impossible to count them. Something prevents us from doing it, as much as you try. It's as each morning was the first, or the last. I think I've been here quite a long time but...  
Louis was doubtful in asking the next question but he was more than curious to know it so he asked:  
\- When did your heart break?  
\- The day after Josh's funeral. They gave me somniferous, painkillers... But when I woke up I felt a huge dark hole under my feet, and the emptiness in my whole body. I didn't want to face anything, neither the past or the present. I got swallowed by the darkness. Then I felt an unbearable pain in the chest and I literally heard as my heart broke. A brutal explosion, terrible. By the time I woke up I was here.  
Louis pushed aside the tray with food. He continued without believing in fantasies. He pinched himself in the arm and the pain he felt confirmed that he was awake, and very well alive.  
Niall saw what Louis was doing and with a knowing smile said:  
\- You'll get used to it. The truth is that this is awesome, the only possible place for people like us, who have loved without limits and now we don't have anything except painful memories. This place is timeless, there's no hurry and most importantly, there's no fear.  
-But those memories don't disappear.  
-Of course not. We have to live with them, that's the point. Here we learn to face all of that and they tell us that while there's live, there's hope and a path to follow.  
Louis was not having it, at all.  
-Really? What were you feeling while explaining your story?- replayed with his characteristic sassiness.  
-Serenity.  
-Now you're fucking with me, you were in the verge of tears!  
-Calm down! Do you really think that if I wasn't here I could explain the story like I explained it to you? Facing it?  
\- I-I don't know...  
-Tell me yours.  
-No.  
-Oh, c'mon! It's the first step you have to take- he then cautiously asked- What happened with your boyfriend?  
-The most common.  
-He broke up with you?  
-Yeah...  
-Typical, How old was he?  
\- Two years older than me.  
\- Immaturity or a third?  
-I don't know- Louis answered gritting his teeth.  
-Relax tiger. He was the first?  
-Yes, the first and only...  
-You are an idiot.  
-Oi!  
-It's never the only, it's the last one who matters.- Niall said smiling.  
-It's very easy to say.  
-I've learned it here and you will too. Now tell me, how do you feel?  
-The same.  
-The same as before your heart broke or the same as before explaining it to me.  
-The second.  
-See!- Niall exclaimed as if he made the revelation of the century- You haven't cried, you weren't uneasy, you didn't insult him... That's what this place is for, it gives you enough peace to start recovering.  
-But, how did we ended up here? Don't tell me everyone who ends with a broken heart comes here.  
-There's hearts that get sad with the loss of love, others that shout, others that cry, others that get desperate, others that are strong... Not everybody's heart gets truly broken.- Niall got up and looked through the window- When a heart breaks, when it really explodes from the pain, it makes so much noise and it's so big the energy that emanates, that they know, they perceive it.  
-They?  
-The residence, this is like one of those places that have a weird machine that detects the magnitude of the damage. Exactly the same.  
Louis blinked, he started to worry about the sanity about his newly-founded friend. But, what if it was true? Everything seemed so simple... Anything hurt, he could think about Stan only with a bit of a nuisance.  
He was going to ask another question to Niall, but the idea died in his lips when the door of his room opened and Anastasia entered, with her happy self.  
-Oh- She said- I see that you've made a friend.  
-I was about to leave- Niall said.  
-No, the one who leaves is him- she pointed to Louis and then he looked at her saying- Dr. Sheeran is waiting for you. Up you go! I'm showing you his office.  
\- I... get dressed?  
\- There's no need to. It's only a first informal chat. Put on this slippers so you don't get cold feet.  
She handed Louis two white fabric slippers, light and comfortable.  
-Good luck!- Niall wished him.  
They exited the room before he could answer him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what do you think? Would you be at the Residence or you have your own way to deal with broke hearts?

**Author's Note:**

> I need to say that English is not my first language so there will be thousand of mistakes (I'm sure that in this short text there are plenty of them), so if you want me to correct something send a comment and I'll edit. (Please have some mercy)  
> Hope you like it :)


End file.
